Tsubasa High School Chronicles
by sakurafairy34
Summary: Syaoran is a nerdy bookworm with a crush on the popular new transfer student Sakura. Sounds generic, but it'll get better. Syaoran's pov
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa High School Chronicles

Tsubasa High School Chronicles

Chapter 1

'Sakura, she's so beautiful. Why do I even think about her; she's out of my league.' I thought as I gathered my books and headed for my last class of the day. It was Japanese, one of my favorites. I do pretty well, but another reason I like it is because she's there.

My name is Syaoran Kinomoto. I'm sixteen years old, and I love Sakura Reed. She recently transferred to my school from a high school farther away from her house. She instantly became popular; she's smart, pretty, athletic, and her cousin is the class president. But I'm just known as a "nerdy bookworm" even though I'm on the soccer team.

THUD!!

"Sakura-san," I said as I realized who I had run into and hurried to retrieve her scattered books, "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Syaoran-kun, but, could you not call me Sakura-san. It makes me feel old. Call me Sakura-chan, O.K."

"Sure, Sakura-chan," I replied while mustered all of my courage," Do you, um, do you want to, um, go to class together." Please say yes, please say yes!

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

Thank you God!!

We slowly started walking towards the classroom in an awkward silence. Think of something to say, baka, or else she'll think you're weird. Class-no, music-no, hobbies-no.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, you don't have to carry my books for me."

I glanced down at my hands to realize that I forgot to return Sakura's scattered books.

"Uh, no Sakura-san, I mean Sakura-chan, I'll carry them for you. I don't mind."

"But, they're really heavy and you're also carrying your books too."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan," I said as we approached the classroom, "besides, we're already here."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun, but a least let me get the door for you."

She is so kind; now could anyone not fall in love with her. The thing is that everyone has; all the guys have fallen for her and all the girls want to be her friend. This, unfortunately, leaves no room for me to even talk to her at all. Sakura-chan is always apologizing to everyone for not being able to hang out, but I know how busy she is. Like me, she's a straight A student, but she also has an active social life. But even though she is always being asked out, she always says no. I would die to go on a date with her, but I'm just a coward. I don't want to be rejected, but if I want to spend any time with her at all, I'll have to.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Here are your books."

"No, I should be thanking you Syaoran-kun."

Now's my chance to ask her out, but of course I know she'll say no like she does to every other guy.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, if you're not busy, would you li...," I began as the bell suddenly rang starting class.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun, could you tell me after class is over."

"Sure." I replied a bit despondent. Another chance lost. Idiot!! If only you had asked her a few seconds earlier. Oh well, it's not like she would have said yes or anything.

Well, for the rest of math I found myself watching her, studying her delicate features; her light auburn hair, her jade green eyes, her gentle smile, her cute little nose, her...

"Kinomoto-san!!"

"Huh, wha, oh..." I said as fell back into reality. I recognized the voice as that of my grumpy teacher, clearly upset that I was daydreaming during his oh so important lecture.

"I'm sorry; what was the question again?"

"I wasn't asking a question; I just wanted to know why one of my best students wasn't paying attention to an important lecture."

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Make sure of that. Now, where was I...?"

He continued with the lecture, but I continued to think about Sakura, this time without making it too obvious.

Unfortunately, before I woke up, I had been staring at with an extremely goofy look on my face the entire time. How bad was it; I was practically drooling.

How do I know this if I didn't notice I was doing it before? Just listen.

"Man, he was staring at Sakura-chan the whole time. You think he likes her?"

"Well, who doesn't like Sakura-chan, but even if he does, there's no way she'll go out with a bookworm like him when she refused to go out with me."

See what I mean. My face is as red as a tomato right now. But, at least it can't get any worse, right.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I hear that Syaoran-kun was staring at you during class."

Oh crap, thanks for proving me wrong. She'll never go out with me now. She probably thinks that I'm a stalker or something.

"Alright, you have a few minutes until the bell rings so I'll let you all out early. Class dismissed."

"Syaoran-kun." I hear from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with the object of my affections.

"Sakura-chan!" I almost yelled while turning a deep shape of beet red, "What are you doing here!?"

"You were going to ask me something before class started. What was it?"

I can't possibly ask her now. Not after I was caught staring at her for almost a half an hour.

"Um, never mind. It wasn't very important anyway."

"Oh, O.K.," she replied. Was it just me or did she sound little sad? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to admire her from afar forever.

"Um, Syaoran-kun, I never get a chance to hang out with you. Tomorrow's Sunday, wo-would you like t-to go to the park with me tomorrow. I'll make lunch too. You're a really nice guy, and I feel bad not getting to know you better."

Was she really asking me out?! She was smiling, a smile as warm as sunshine on a warm spring day. But, she looked a little nervous to me. I don't know why she asked, but as I mentioned before I would die for a date with her. But was I pushing it by calling it a 'date'?

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I'd love to." Did I just say 'love'? I am so stupid. What is wrong with you? Idiot!

"I mean, uh, I'd really enjoy that."

"Great, then can meet me at my house tomorrow at 11:00."

"O.K."

"Pinky promise?"

"Sure."

You have no idea how I feel right now; even I don't know how I feel. I'm happy, excited, nervous, and, uh, a whole bunch of emotions all mixed up together, but I feel probably the best I've ever felt in my entire life!

I returned to my locker and gathered the books I needed for homework and tried not to think about, dare I say, my upcoming 'date' with the girl of my dreams, Sakura, for the fear of jinxing it. Who knows, the thing might be a practical joke, but I doubt that Sakura would do that. Despite my earnest efforts, my mind drifted towards Sakura as I swiftly walked home. Before I knew it, I stood in front of the door. My father Fujitaka, as I suspected, was already making dinner in the kitchen.

"I'm home dad."

My family is really small, just my father and me most of the time, but sometimes my father has to go on business trips because he is an archaeologist. So it's mostly just me.

"Dad, is it O.K. if I go out tomorrow with a friend for lunch."

"Of course you may. Who are you going with? I know; it's that girl you're always talking about? What's her name again ... Sa, Sakura right?

"Dad!" Dads, what can you do? "I don't talk about Sakura all the time."

I'm not lying, really. My father knows because when it's his turn to take out the trash, he always finds her name scribbled on paper in my trash can and there's a picture of her in my desk. O.K. Now, I know it seems like I am on the border of obsession or even a stalker, but I'm not. I would never do anything to harm her.

"Ha. I knew it! It is her, isn't it?"

He knew he was right, so I gave in.

"Yes."

"That's great. You two share the same birthday, right. Isn't hers April 1st too?"

"Yes," I began wanting to get as far away from my father's prying, but mostly embarrassing, questions. "Well, I'm going to do my homework. Do you need help with dinner before I go?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"No, finish your homework so you don't have to worry about it tomorrow during your date." he said with a chuckle.

"DAD!"

"Sorry."

I made my way to my room and somehow managed to keep my mind off of Sakura long enough to finish all of my homework.

"Syaoran-kun, dinner's ready!!"

Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

"Coming."

As I descended the stairs, the smell of soba noodles lingered in the air.

"Syaoran-kun, I know that I shouldn't, demo where are you going tomorrow with Sakura-san?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a date; we're just going for a picnic in the park."

"Son, in my day, that's qualified as a date."

"I hope so, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

We continued to talk, but changed the subject to my father's business trip to a new archaeological site. When we finished dinner, I washed to dishes and headed upstairs. It was a long day, and I headed a good night's sleep.

"Syaoran-kun, wake up. It's already 10:00." Tou-san yelled from down the stairs.

'Oh no, I overslept. I can't be late.' I said to myself. 'Think Syaoran. First, I need to find something to wear.' I scurried to my closet and pulled just about every piece of clothing in there until I found my good pair of stone wash jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a black hooded sweatshirt. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished dressing, I sprinted out of the house, almost forgetting my shoes.

10: 55, I barely made it to Sakura's house. As I approached the front door, I recalled overhearing some girls in my class saying that if a boy showed up for a date a few minutes early that he was too eager, on time to two minutes late means that he's interested, and fifteen minutes late meant that he didn't care; so I waited until 11:01 before ringing the doorbell. I somehow calmed myself down enough to stop my hand from trembling and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, who are you?"

Oh shit, my worst nightmare in front of me. Sakura's notoriously overprotective older, stronger, brother, Toya-senpai.

"Ah, um, I'm Syaoran Kinomoto, from Sakura-chan's school."

"Sakura-chan?! Who told you that you could call her that." he said as I saw his hand clench into a fist.

"Sakura-chan told me to call her that because she says that..."

"Brother, who are you talking to?" I heard Sakura say peering out from the kitchen. "Syaoran-kun, you're here!"

"Morning Sakura-chan. Do you need any help?" I asked hoping to avoid an encounter with Toya-senpai of the painful kind

"What is he doing here? Did you just call him Syaoran-kun? And, more importantly, did you tell him to call you Sakura-chan?" Toya asked/shouted at her, still furious.

"Yeah. Syaoran-kun and I are going to the park for a picnic today."

"What the fuck?!"

"Syaoran-kun, can you wait a few minutes; I still need to pack the bento boxes."

"Please, let me help?" I practically begged her.

"You really don't have to."

"I don't mind, really. Let me help."

"Well, sure. The kitchen is this way." she said as she grabbed my wrist and lead me to kitchen.

Toya, realizing that he could no longer pick a fight with me, by the way, a fight that he would have immediately won; he madly stormed of up the stairs to his room.

"I made some takoyaki, and the rice is finally finished," she said as she pulled out two bento boxes.

"Sounds good." I said as I took hold of the still warm pot of rice.

Working side by side, Sakura and I filled our bentos and were on are way out. We talked about a lot of things. I can't believe we have so much in common. We both love noodles, mint chocolate chip ice cream, history class, manga, and our favorite team is the Hanshin Tigers. It's really fun talking to her. I've never felt happier talking to anyone in my life before.

"Syaoran-kun, let me carry something. You're always carrying things for me, so let me do something."

"No, Sakura-chan, I'll carry it. I really don't mind."

"But," she paused for a moment before saying, "then at least let me carry the thermos."

"O.k." I said to her with a smile while stopping to give her the bottle.

We slowly made our way to the park. Slowly because we were in a deep conversation about up lunch.

"Do you like takoyaki, Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai, I don't get to eat out often, and we don't have a takoyaki pan to cook it with at home; but I love it. It's a real treat for me."

"I'm glad I made something you like. Hey, Syaoran-kun, do you like cake?"

"Yeah, I like chocolate cake the most"

"Me too. Fai-sensei, my home ec. teacher, is having us make cakes for our next test. I was thinking of making a chocolate cake."

"Really, I know it'll be delicious."

"Um," she said with a slight quiver in her voice, "if you think it'll be good, would you like to try it when I make it?"

This day just keeps getting better and better!

"I would," reminding myself not to say 'love' " really like that."

"Good, then I'll save you a piece. I just hope I don't mess it up."

With that we arrived in the park and found a nice spot under a cherry blossom tree. It was spring and the tree was starting to bloom and there was a gentle, warm breeze that showered us with the pink blossoms. It was like a scene from a romance novel. We finished lunch earlier than expected and decided to just walk around the park for a while.

"Syaoran-kun, look! A swing set." Sakura said as she gleefully ran over to steel structure. "I haven't been on a swing since I was a little girl."

Gathering all of my tenacity I asked, "Do you want me to push you?"

"Yes, please."

She sat down and I started to gently push her up and down. The higher she went, the more she laughed, the more she laughed the more she smiled, and the more she smiled, the more I smiled. After a while of pushing her, my arms began to grow tired.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, are you tired?"

"No, Sakura-chan. I'm fine." I replied, trying not it make it too obvious that I was panting.

"Don't lie to me, you're tired. Let's stop."

I tried to convince her I was fine, but she insisted. Truthfully, I was relieved.

"Sakura-chan," I asked as I noticed an ice cream vendor approaching, "do you want some ice cream?"

I remembered from our conversation while making the bento boxes that both Sakura and I love mint and chocolate chip ice cream.

"Yes, but let me pay for it." Sakura said as she saw me pull out my wallet, which, fortunately I didn't forget when I left home in a hurry.

"No way, you made me lunch and promised me cake. So I'm getting this, O.K."

The vendor came towards us, and we gave our orders. With ice cream in hand and time slowly ticking by, we lay on the green grass under the sakura trees simply enjoying each others' company. It was about time to leave when we finished consuming our dessert. We gathered the now empty bento boxes, and I walked her home.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun; this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

I blushed when I saw the expression on her face. O.K. Syaoran, stop for one second. She just said she'll see you tomorrow, not for you to kiss her.

"Arigato for making lunch for me, and," I paused not making it too cheesy I hope," this was one of the most fun days I've ever had."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

As I walked towards the street and closed the gate to the yard, I caught myself wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm back."

"Oh, hi dad."

He struggled to carry several shopping bags into the kitchen when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I totally forget that he was going on an excavation in tomorrow. It wasn't going to be that long, "five days tops" he told me. Now, you may think that's a while, but once he was gone for two weeks. But, I've been by myself for a long time. Being a 'bookworm', as I'm often called, isn't a title that comes with many friends. My mother passed away when I was two years old; I don't remember her at all. She never liked having her picture taken, but in the few photos we do have, she looks really happy.

"Let me help you!" I asked as I remembered my struggling father and his heavy bags.

They were indeed heavy. Some travel-sized shampoo, toothpaste, mini bars of soap, and other supplies for the dig filled the cloth bags.

As I picked some of the bags from his arms, I asked, "For the dig?"

"Yeah." he said as he laid the remainder of them on the kitchen table.

"How was it today with Sakura-san?"

Not wanting to reveal too much, I replied "It was good."

"Well, come on, tell me what happened or your grounded." He said jokingly.

I knew he was kidding, but having a dad as curious as mine, you never know for sure.

I unloaded the supplies and began to explain the day's events "Well, we had takoyaki and rice for lunch, then drank lemonade. We... well, I pushed her on the swing set. And then I bough some ice cream for us and we sat under the cherry blossom trees."

He began laughing and clapped his hands, "Wow, my son is a lady's man!"

He was clearly enjoying himself. But, I didn't really appreciate it.

"Dad. If I'm as good as you think I am, I would've kissed her already."

With that he really cracked up. At this point I had had enough. Insanely embarrassed, I stormed up to my room until hunger forced me down for dinner.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun," he said, "but you really are like your me."

"How is that?" I managed to say while scarfing down my okonomiyaki. He had already finished dinner and was washing his plate. He already knew I was mad at him and didn't want to force me to eat.

"Well, for one, my first date with your mother was a picnic under cherry blossom trees."

"Really?"

"Yup, and we ended up happily married, so who knows about the two of you?"

"DAD!!"

I could feel my face turn beet red. Wanting to mask my humiliation, my face looked down straight onto the now almost empty plate and hastily devoured the remaining shreds of the meal.

My father didn't laugh this time. I think he knew how I felt. If he and I are as similar as he claims, then he probably went through the same thing. I think one of the main reasons I fell in love with Sakura was that in the few instances she spoke to me, she made me feel like I truly mattered; that I was important to someone. Even though my dad was with me for the majority of my childhood, as an archaeologist, there were many times he had to leave my by myself. Without a mother, friends, or any other living relatives made me feel worthless and alone; isolated from the world. When I talk to Sakura, I don't feel that way. She makes me feel like I matter to the world, that I have a significant role to play in life.

With dinner finished and the dishes done, I wished my father a good night as he began to pack for the excavation. I began to commence my normal routine by brushing my teeth, flossing, rinsing with mouthwash, washing my face, and changing into my flannel shirt and pants. With that, I turned over my sheets and drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan will say about yesterday?" I had just informed one of my few close friends, Ryuo, about my 'date' with Sakura. He is one of the few people who know of my secret crush on Sakura.

It was lunch and Ryuo and I were having lunch out on the grass with several other students.

"Dude, come on; call it a date. She made you lunch, you pushed her on a swing and bought her ice cream. It WAS a DATE!"

"Shhh, not so loud O.K. I don't want anyone thinking I'm some obnoxious guy who only wants to hang out with her for popularity."

"O.K., O.K., I get it. If she calls it a date, then it was a date, but if I call it a date, then it wasn't." he started, "So what you're trying to tell me is that if whoever asks the other person out calls it a date, it's official. So now what you have to do is ASK HER OUT ON A DATE!"

The bell rang just in time to spare me of even greater humiliation. Ryuo and I had P.E. together next, and Sakura was in that class too. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any awkwardness between us.

Sakura and her best friend and cousin Tomoyo Daidoji-san, the class representative, lead vocalist in the school choir, and Sakura's best friend, were standing right across from Ryuo and me. Tomoyo and I are partners in biology class, and we talk (very quietly and secretly) to each other about our favorite topic, Sakura. Tomoyo was the only one other than Ryuo and my father that knew of my huge crush on Sakura. Seeing Sakura's smile as she waved to me from across the yard almost made me miss Kurogane-sensei pair Sakura and me for volleyball.

"Sakura-chan, thanks for yesterday." I said meekly.

"I should be thanking you, Syaoran-kun; it was so much fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." I replied trying not to blush or do something completely stupid.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sakura and I were talking about everything. Mostly about our tests and grades, but also about the Hanshin Tigers, our favorite baseball team.

"Have you been to any of their games?" she asked.

"Yeah, but, not very often. My dad is an archaeologist and there's not that much time or money to go to many of their games. But he takes me every year near my birthday."

"Syaoran-kun," she said with a sudden expression of surprise, "we have the same birthday, right?"

"Uh, yeah; mine is on the first of April, just like yours."

"Wow, what a coincide..."

"Sakura-san, watch out!" Another one of our classmates yelled as his ball headed for Sakura's head. I turned around to see a stray volleyball headed right for Sakura. I tried to block the ball, but I was too late. The ball made contact with her delicate head before she even realized what was happening to her.

"Sakura-chan!!" I yelled as a managed to catch her falling, unconscious body. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't responding to my desperate pleas to wake up. By this time, everyone on the yard had heard the commotion and rushed to see what had happened.

"Hey," Kurogane-sensei shouted above the gasps of his students, "HEY, MOVE IT. GIVE HER SOME ROOM!"

I was cradling her fragile body as he briefly examined her.

"Kinomoto, take her to the nurses office and stay with her until she gets up. The rest of you, GET BACK TO WORK!!"

"Syaoran-kun," I heard Tomoyo call as I gently lifted Sakura's limp body off the ground. She approached me and looked down at Sakura, "make sure she's alright."

"Hai." I assured her. She cared about Sakura just as much or even more than I do.

I slowly carried Sakura to the nurse's office and stayed with her. I waited by her side holding her hand. My father once told me that holding someone's hand will make a sick person get well soon. She suddenly began to flutter her long beautiful eyelashes and then slowly sat up on the bed.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Syaoran-kun," she as she sleepily glanced over to me, "what happened?"

"You were hit in the head with volleyball." I replied as I handed her the ice pack which had fallen off of her head when she awoke.

"How did I get here?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I carried you."

"Thanks." she said with a groggy smile, "I hope I wasn't too heavy, or maybe you are just really strong?"

We started laughing, but were interrupted by the arrival of Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Syaoran-kun."

I blushed a little as Tomoyo handed Sakura her books for her next class. Luckily for Sakura, Tomoyo knew her locker combination.

"Oh no, Syaoran-kun, class starts in a few minutes. Do you have your books?"

"Actually, no; I stayed her with you the entire time."

"Thank you Syaoran-kun, but you should have gotten your books first. I would have been fine."

The concern in her eyes was almost enough to kill me until Tomoyo interrupted the awkward silence.

"Syaoran-kun, I asked Ryuo-kun if you could borrow his books for your next class. He said he would bring them here in a little while."

As she finished the sentence, Ryuo walked through the door with a small heap of books in his arms.

"For you," he said as he dropped he load into my arms, "Sakura-chan, the nurse says you're all good to go."

"Thank you." she and I replied concurrently.

The five minute rang as we gathered our bags and hurried to or classes.

The end of the day, finally! I returned Ryuo's books and headed to my locker. As I closed my locker with text books and folders safely in my backpack, Sakura and Tomoyo approached.

"Hi Syaoran-kun." they both said.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. I just wanted to thank you for carrying me to the nurse's office."

"No problem," I answered as I noticed Tomoyo eyeing me. I knew that look very well; it was the look that Ryuo often gave me whenever Sakura was around.

"Sakura-chan, I need to go home early today to work on some sewing, so I can't walk you home. Sorry."

"That's alright Tomoyo-chan. I'll be fine."

Tomoyo said her goodbyes and as she left, nudged my shoulder and gave me that look that said, "Make your move already!"

"Uh, Sakura-chan, would you mind if I, um, walked you home today. Just to make sure you get home safely."

My heart was pounding so fast and loud that I thought Sakura would be able to hear. I really was concerned for Sakura, though, and I wanted her to get back home safely.

"Yes, if you really don't mind. I'm sure you have a lot of homework to do or maybe club."

"No, I don't mind at all."

"O.K., let's go. Bye Tomoyo-chan."

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun."

We started talking were we left off before Sakura got hit with the volleyball. The topic somehow became the upcoming school dance in two weeks.

"Do you have a date?" she asked.

"No, I don't like dances that much." I was pretty sure that Sakura probably already had a date so I never asked her before now." Do you have a date?" I asked, even though I thought I knew the answer.

"No. A lot of guys have asked, but I didn't want to go with them. I do want to go, just not with them." she said but quickly changed the topic, "But, Syaoran-kun, you should definitely go."

"No, besides, no girl in the entire school would ever go which me."

"I'd go with you." she said meekly, "You're a really nice guy, and a good friend."

Am I dreaming, because if I am, don't wake me up or I'll kill you. She denies probably every guy in our class, but she chooses me. Now the only thing I have to worry about is Toya, what am I going to wear, and the other jealous guys when they hear about this.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah, sure. O.K. Sakura-chan , will you be my date for the dance?"

"Yes!," she said as we approached the gate of her house, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"O.K., tomorrow."

She scurried inside, and I turned around to head home when I spotted a tiny figure hiding behind a tree. The figure had long hair and was holding something in its hand.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"How did you know it was me? I was being as inconspicuous as humanly possible."

"It wasn't too hard. You're always video taping Sakura-chan wherever she goes." I said when I remembered my conversation with Sakura that had now been recorded. "You didn't record what just happened, did you?"

She giggled a bit and replied, "Don't worry, I won't show anyone. I just needed to record another one of Sakura's cute moments on camera."

Tomoyo was always taping Sakura any chance she could. She even sewed over the top costumes for her to wear on special occasions, which I could tell Sakura was embarrassed to wear. She never showed it though; she didn't want to upset Tomoyo.

"I have to make Sakura-chan something absolutely beautiful to wear to her first school dance here. If you don't mind, I want to make something for you to wear too. You ARE Sakura's date after all."

"You don't have to. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"It's alright Syaoran-kun, I really want to do it. You two will look so cute together."

Well, that would take care of my clothes. I don't have that much to wear anyway. I just hoped that she wouldn't put me into an embarrassing pink tux or anything.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, could you not tell anyone about this, o.k.?

"Sure, I won't show anyone the tape. I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the evening was mundane. Homework, dinner, and a good night's sleep followed my arrival home. My dad left for the dig a while after I left for school. He told me he'd call tomorrow and check up on me, but if I needed anything, I should call. Nothing went wrong, but I was worried about my classmates' reaction to the news of me taking Sakura to the dance. I prayed to God that I wouldn't be the victim of derogatory slander and gossip at school tomorrow. I knew if this happened that Sakura would think it was her fault and feel bad. I didn't want her to think that; she was the best thing that happened to me during high school. As I pondered this, my eyes slowly closed and my mind drifted off to sleep.

"Morning, Syaoran-kun," Ryuo said as he greeted me the next day, "Man, you are such a player!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, your official date with Sakura-chan to the school dance. Tomoyo-chan told me."

"What! I told her not to tell anyone."

"Too late for that man; everyone at school knows about it. Everyone thinks you're a hero after you tried to save Sakura-chan from being hit by that volleyball yesterday."

That's a surprise. I thought everyone would be pissed that Sakura was going out with the "bookworm".

"Hey, I got to go to class; see you at lunch O.K." Ryuo said as he grabbed his backpack and turned around to leave.

I decided it was about high time I left for class as the warning bell rang. Suddenly, I was greeted by a mob of classmate.

"Kinomoto-san, way to go."

"Yeah, my mom's a doctor; she said if you hadn't caught Sakura-chan, she would have gotten a concussion from the fall."

"You practically saved her life."

"We didn't expect the bookworm to do that."

"Sorry, but we just didn't think you had it in you."

Not knowing what exactly to say, I replied, "Uh thanks. Is Sakura-chan O.K. or did she stay home today?"

One of the bystanders answered, "She's here. I heard from Tomoyo-san that you and Sakura-chan are going to the dance together."

The crowd began whispering, but I could hear them quite clearly.

"Really? They'll look so cute together!"

"Man, you are really lucky. She turned me down."

I was relieved that no one was jealous; I know I would be if I were them. I really don't know what to think. When I was staring a Sakura in class, everyone though I was pissed at me, but when I supposedly 'saved Sakura's life', I'm a hero. The world works in strange ways, but I love this; I can finally be with the girl of my dreams. The bell rang and the mob dispersed to class. I fortunately wasn't late to biology class because out teacher was late. I took my assigned seat next to Tomoyo as she greeted me.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun."

"Morning."

"Syaoran-kun, you don't look so good. Is something wrong?" she asked cluelessly.

"Wrong?! The entire student body knows about what happened yesterday between Sakura-chan and me. You PROMISED you wouldn't tell."

"No, I promised I wouldn't show the tape. Besides, nothing bad happened, and if you want to be Sakura-chan's boyfriend, you need to get used to being in the public eye."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. Sakura is one of the most popular girls in the school. She is a cheerleader, A student, a class representative with Tomoyo, etc the list goes on and on. Me, I'm on the soccer team and an A student; that's it.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun. I drew some ideas for your outfit for the formal." she informed me as she slipped me some sketches, "What do you think?"

They weren't as bad as I'd expected. In fact, they were pretty good. A pair of jet black pants, a crisp white buttoned shirt, a pair of shiny black shoes, and a black blazer. Not too fancy and appropriate for a formal.

"I like it Tomoyo-chan."

"Great! Then you can keep it too."

"What! No, Tomoyo-chan."

"I insist. I love sewing and making clothes, and I love to see someone happy to wear it. You have to keep it." she said.

Tomoyo is really nice. Her mother is the head of a big company called Piffle Princess. Tomoyo is even in charge of some of their fashion and apparel departments. She makes sews as a hobby and gives them away to close friends. I was glad that we got along.

Changing the subject, Tomoyo retrieved the sketches from my side of the desk and handed me another set of papers.

"This is what Sakura-chan is going to wear. I called her last night and asked if I could make her something."

I studied the designs. The drawing was an exact replica of Sakura and painted a vivid image of her in my head. A pure white strapless dress with a form fitting bodice with light, flowing white fabric down to the knees. The flowing cloth at the bottom had a pattern of black swirls, probably to match my outfit. There was even a sprig of cherry blossom pinned in her hair.

"It's, it's.." I shuddered for I was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll get to work on it right away." she finished as sensei finally entered.

The first few classes of the day whizzed by quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. Ryuo and I took our usual seats on the grass.

"Dude, everyone in school is talking about you and Sakura-chan. Every where I go, its Kinomoto this and Kinomoto that. You're the most popular guy in school!" he managed to say as he scarfed down his food. "I heard that Sakura-chan is having this huge math test tomorrow, she's really nervous about it."

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Are you that clueless? Ask her if you could help her study."

"It really isn't a bad idea, but I get nervous around her. She wouldn't get any studying done with me babbling like an idiot. I'll do more harm than good." I replied thanking him for his efforts.

"Come ON! You really have to get over your nervousness. You look really comfortable around her. There's nothing to be nervous about. You have to get used to it!"

He and Tomoyo were right. I have nothing to be afraid about.

"Here's Sakura-chan now, ask her." he nudged.

I silenced every bit doubt and nervousness and got to my feet.

"Sakura-chan!" I called as she spotted me.

"Syaoran-kun, hi."

"Hey I heard you have a math test tomorrow right."

"Yeah. I'm really nervous; I not the best at math."

"I'm sure that's not true, but if it helps at all, I'd love to help you."

This time I didn't care if I said 'love'. I was on a roll; I didn't blush, babble, studded, or do anything stupid.

"Really?! Thank you. But, could I come over to your house?"

"Huh, why?"

"Well, the last time you were at my house, my brother really wasn't too happy. He's like that with every guy that comes over. I just don't want him to harass you or anything, that's all."

Personally, I think he would beat the shit out of me if he caught her at my house, but I don't care at this point.

"Alright. then, is five a good time for you? I'll make us some dinner too."

"Thanks Syaoran-kun." she said as she placed a quick kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you at five."

Did she just k-k-, kiss me?! My composure was shattered and a red hot blush engrossed my face. I turned around to see Ryuo's jaw drop faster than a plane that ran out of fuel. I returned to my lunch as Ryuo congratulated me.

"Hah, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah." I said still stunned.

The bell rang and we returned to class. The news of the study date and kiss spread faster than wildfire and soon the whole school was a buzz. Luckily, the day went smoothly and before I knew it, the day had ended. I happily anticipated my study date with Sakura and swiftly completed the night's homework before she arrived. I decided to prepare noodles for the two of us (Sakura and I both love noodles) and was boiling the rice to accompany our meal when Sakura arrived.

"Hello Syaoran-kun." she said clearly out of breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I had to run here from my house because onii-chan was bugging me, and it made me late."

"I see. Well, dinner's almost ready. I made noodles."

"Noodles! Yum!"

The noodles were done and we chatted over dinner. We smiled and laughed; about what, I don't really remember. After dinner, we began studying in the living room.

"So you can find the coordinates by using this formula." I said as I finished explaining graphing to her.

"Ah! I get it."

She smiled, but them asked, "Syaoran-kun, aren't your parents at home?"

"No," I said with a weak smile, "Dad is on a business trip; he's an archaeologist. My mother passed away when I was little."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun. I didn't mean to. My mother passed away when I was four, but I have my brother and dad."

"No, it's ok."

"But," she began with concern, "don't you get lonely?"

"A little, but having you here makes me feel a lot better."

She blushed a little. "Oh, I forgot. I made that chocolate cake in home ec. class. I brought some for us to eat."

"Great, let's take a break then."

She brought over a small cardboard box that contained a beautifully decorated chocolate cake with a delicious chocolate fudge icing. She cut two slices while I brought the plate from the kitchen.

"Mmm, delicious." I commended her as I bit into the moist cake.

"Really, Fai-sensei helped me a lot with the decorating."

Slowly, our two slices became four, and before we knew it, the entire cake was gone.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"It's alright, I'll just have to make more." she said with a smile that was just as addictive as her cake.

Soon it became late and Sakura and I said our good byes.

"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun. Ja ne. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Come on. Tell me! I'm not gonna blab." Ryuo begged. "Seriously, man. What were you two doing last night?"

It was a passing period and Ryuo was hounding me for details of my finally official study date with Sakura. I really didn't want of tell people about it though because I'm just not an open, talkative, guy (Unless I'm with Sakura). Plus, I know that he wouldn't really care about what we did because we were just studying.

"We were doing what you do on a study date; study."

"Yeah, studying each other." he said with a chuckle.

"Was not, you perv!" I retorted with a hint of childish immaturity. This only made him roll over in a fit of full out laughter.

"Get up! Sakura-chan is coming this way!" I said with urgency. Realizing he had embarrassed me enough, he quickly sprang up onto his feet, cleared his throat, straightened his tie, and dusted of his uniform.

"Morning, Syaoran-kun, Ryuo-kun."

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Ryuo and I said in unison.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Do you have plans for lunch?" Ryuo said with his signature devilish look that notified me of his motives.

"Not really, I always eat lunch with Tomoyo-chan."

"Then, why don't you and Tomoyo-chan have lunch with us?"

"I'd love to, and I'm sure Tomoyo-chan would too."

"Great; where shall we meet.?"

"Well, Tomoyo-chan and I always eat lunch on the yard; as long we're doing something new, how bout we eat on the roof?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you think Syaoran-kun?"

I was silent until now as I watched the scene unfold before me. I really wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, the ,um, rooftop."

"Good, Tomoyo-chan and I will meet you there." she said as she left.

Class was about to start, and I made my way to class. I absently took notes on sensei's lecture, but I was focusing on the clock. My eyes followed the minute hand as it slowly (too slowly) marked the minutes until lunch. I had just about given up and actually tried to pay attention, without success, when I heard the glorious sound of the lunch bell. I sprinted out of that classroom as if the wild rabid dogs of hell were at my heels. I grabbed my lunch, which I had gotten out of my locker before class, and dashed towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. The rooftop is a relatively quiet place. Even though I have recently learned to control my nervousness and blushing, I can't help it here because the rooftop is a quiet place reserved for couples. If anyone saw us here, uhhhhh, I don't even want to think about it. Sakura probably agreed to eat up here because she's new here and doesn't realize the 'severity' of the situation.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called. I turned around to spot her waving at me. I slowly made my way over to the spot she had chosen.

"Where are Ryuo-kun and Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan said she can't make it because she has a class rep. meeting at lunch." she began," and Ryuo-kun came and told me that he forgot he had to meet with his history teacher for help for his next test."

No he didn't. Ryuo had planned this all along. I should have known when he and Tomoyo were chatting before class. He devised this scheme with Tomoyo before class; he knew that Tomoyo had a meeting today, and who knows if he's even studying with his history teacher. He set me up! Now, the question is do I strangle him or thank him.

"Syaoran-kun, you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Hey, did you take that test yet?" I said in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. I think I did pretty well." she said with that adorable smile. "Thanks to you."

I blushed and looked down from the rooftop to notice a familiar-looking head of brown fluff. Ryuo! As if I telepathically called out to him, he paused for a moment and tilted his head upward to see me staring at him with his death wish. He didn't flinch, but instead grinned ear to ear, satisfied with his work.

"Syaoran-kun. You look mad, is something wrong? I can leave if you want." Sakura said looking hurt.

"No, don't leave. Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking of something else." I said struggling to find an excuse. I wasn't going to let Ryuo ruin my lunch, and I'm not going to blow my time with Sakura.

"So, um, Sakura-chan. Did Tomoyo-chan show you her sketches for the dance yet?"

"Yeah. She didn't over do it this time; I really like it. Your outfit looked nice too."

"Arigato." I replied shyly, slightly blushing. I swear, I have to learn how to control this.

"So, um," I said trying to find something to say before I looked like an idiot. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Mmm, well. Is six o'clock alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. Then it hit me; I would have to face Toya again.

"Syaoran-kun, something wrong?" she asked, "Are you thinking about meeting my brother again?"

She read my face like a book as I yet AGAIN turn a light shade of red.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured me. "We'll figure something out."

She gave me that adorable grin; I knew that everything would be alright. The moment was then rudely interrupted by that damn bell.

"Let's get going, Sakura-chan. Class will be starting soon."

"Right."

We grabbed our bags and headed down the stairs. I saw her off in the hall before heading to my locker.

"Syaoran-kun! Hey, dude! So, how'd it go?" Ryuo asked me.

I turned around as I slammed my locker door shut, "You set me up, and you got Tomoyo-chan in on it too!"

"Yeah, but you know you liked it." He replied with a coy smile. As much as I hated to admit that he way right, he was right.

"Whatever, we're gonna be late for history."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, CLAMP does.

I barely managed to pay attention in history, or in any class for that matter; it's becoming the trend for me lately

I barely managed to pay attention in history, or in any class for that matter; it's becoming the trend for me lately. There were soon many things going on: Tou-san was returning from the dig, I have to tell him the entire story about how Sakura's date, then he will embarrass me to no end in my own home, and finally, I have to prepare for the dance.

The dance, to me, was most important. I gently ripped out a sheet of unused paper from my notebook and began planning. OK, first came flowers. I relied on my photographic memory (every nerdy guy's best friend) to imagine every detail of Sakura's dress. Tomoyo's sketch had cherry blossoms in it, so I guess I should get that. Then…

"Kinomoto-san, may I speak to you a minute."

It was my history teacher, and apparently class was already dismissed. My teacher ad never called me up after class before. I nervously marched to his desk.

"Yes."

"Kinomoto-san, it has dawned upon me that your grades have been slipping as of late. Your one of my best students. Care to explain this D on your test last week?"

What! A freakin D! Dad is going to kill me.

"Uh, um, I don't really know, and I guess I just forgot to study."

"I see," he said obviously pondering what to do about his star pupil, "well I'm not going to call in your father," (Thank God!) "But I'm giving you another chance to retake the test."

"Thank you! I'll be sure to pass!"

"Good, then come here after school on Saturday to retake it."

Saturday, no, not Saturday. Any day but Saturday. Saturday was the dance. There's no way in hell I'll be able to take the two hour test and get ready for the dance.

(A/n: some Japanese schools have school on Saturday, just look at Card captor Sakura, which sadly, I also do not own.)

"But Saturday's the dance, and for the first time, I actually have a date. Please, can't I make it up another day?"

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san, but Saturday is the only day I'm available."

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you then." I told him as I staggered out the door. My grades are really important; it's my dream to be an archeologist, but Sakura's important too. Ryuo was waiting for me outside.

"What happened?" His voice was an unusual somber tone.

"I got as D on the final, but, he said I could make it up."

"That's great, so why do you look so depressed?" His customary grin reappeared on his face.

"The only day he can have me make it up is on Saturday."

"What! The son of a bitch is probably too lazy to do it any other day! Doesn't he know students have lives too!"

"Ryuo-kun, give it a rest. How am I going to do this? School ends at three, the test is two hours long, and I have to get my clothes from Tomoyo's house which will take at least half an hour. How am I going to do this?!"

"Syaoran-kun, look, there is a way we can do this. You can just pay a nerd to take the test for you!"

"Ryou-kun, this is not the time for one of your stupid plans. For one, the teacher would know it wasn't me taking the test, two, that's would be cheating, and three, you are am idiot!"

"Hey, I was kidding, but I do have a plan. You take the test, and I'll pick you clothes up from Tomoyo-chan's place. You'll have just enough time to get ready."

"That just might actually work.

I'm going to Tomoyo-chan's house after school; she wants to have a fitting. I'll tell her about it then."


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally over, and I swear it's been the single worst day in my entire life

Sorry, I took so long; I bombed my math final and I've been in a slump ever since.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, CLAMP does.

School was finally over, and I swear it's been the single worst day in my entire life. I can't believe my special dance with Sakura is going to be over before I started. Just so you know, I've learned not to put too much faith in Ryuo's plans, and I'm not too optimistic about this one either. After gathering my books from my locker, I made a mad dash to Tomoyo's.

"It sounds simple enough Syaoran-kun, just have some faith," Tomoyo reassured me as she began adjusting and pinning my new blazer, "Now, arms up please." "

"But, Tomoyo-chan, you don't know Ryuo-kun! I mean, when we were ten, I slept over at his house when my dad had to leave on a dig. At breakfast, he tried to make me stick a fork in the toaster to get his stuck toast out! I know as a fact, something will go horribly wrong, and I won't be able to take Sakura-chan to the dance."

I plopped onto her couch utterly exhausted at the day's events. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind; I had to study to pass the make up exam, how will I explain this to dad when he comes home tonight, and will Ryuo really pull this off? Tomoyo realized my anxiety and told me she was done taking measurements and I should relax. I, on the other hand, knew my day wasn't over until I explained all of this to my father.

I took the longest route back home and walked as slowly as possible, contemplating my father's reaction to my failed test. I remember him yelling at me before for little things, I mean all fathers do, but I really wasn't looking forward to this. I felt like I let him down.

The lights were on in the house when I arrived after my walk of shame.

"I'm home." I said as I removed my shoes and walked into the kitchen where my dad was preparing dinner.

"Syaoran-kun, your home late." he replied as he turned to hand me a plate.

"I was at Tomoyo-chan's house. She wanted to measure me for my outfit for the dance."

"Oh yeah. I got your message. I can't believe you're taking Sakura-chan. Told you that you're a ladies man!"

A pit of remorse formed in my stomach as he embraced me with a bear hug so tight I could barely breathe. He wouldn't be hugging me soon.

"Dad, um, speaking of the dance, I may not be able to go."

"What do you mean you can't go? You asked Sakura-chan, and I'm sure Tomoyo-chan is working extremely hard on your clothes. No, you have to go."

"DAD! I CAN'T GO BECAUSE I GOT A D ON MY HISTORY TEST. I CAN MAKE UP THE TEST, BUT THEN I'LL MISS THE DANCE. OK!!"

I looked up at him, my chest heaving trying to catch my breath after screaming all of day's problems and anger at him. He blinked; his face unable to convey any emotions. It was then that I felt my own face grow warm as a tomato red blush creep up on my cheeks. MAN, I have GOT to stop doing that.

"It's O.K. Syaoran-kun. No one's perfect, hell, even I almost failed a few classes in my day. But, what does the make up test have to do with the dance?"

Dads; they can never put two and two together, can they? "The make up test is a few hours before the dance. There is no way I'd be able to finish the test and make it to the dance on time."

I could feel tears surfacing on my eyes. I was going to let Sakura down. The failing grade was fine, I didn't care about missing the dance, but I did care if I hurt Sakura's feelings. She probably would never speak to me again. I mean I am going to ruin her first dance. She chose me over every other guy at school, and this is how I treat her in return.

"Syaoran-kun. It'll be alright. Here," he said handing me a plate of omrice, "Eat your dinner. I finished unpacking why don't I help you study? Remember, don't put all your energy into moping around. You should focus on the future and be productive."

As much as I hated to admit, I can't just sulk. I have to make this work, for Sakura. I have to concentrate, study, ace that test, and give Sakura the time of her life!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, three English essays is not something finished so easily. Anywho, here's the latest chapter. I know it's not much, but I promise to make the next one really good.

I don't own Tsubasa, if I did then why would I be writing this. Life sucks doesn't it?

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!!

I opened my droopy eyelids and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 7:45 A.M. read the clock. Crap, only 15 minutes til school starts. I don't even remember last night…. No I wasn't drinking; I was cramming. Dad had even had the guts to give me coffee. He knows what that stuff does to me. Damn caffeine.

After changing, I headed downstairs to the kitchen and barely managed not to choke on my rice.

"Syaoran-kun, do you want me to drive you to school?" Dad said as he handed me my lunch.

"No, I think I can make it." I replied as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Only ten minutes til school start. Thank God I'm a fast runner.

"Yes," I thought as I rounded the curb and laid eyes on the school gate, "I made it."

THUD!!

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I glance up at the familiar voice. "Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, it's you," she began as I helped her up, "I don't see you here often."

Sakura was notorious throughout the school for being late.

"I was cramming last night and woke up late." I replied as we scrambled to retrieve our scattered belongings.

"Oh, yeah, Tomoyo told me about your make up test. I know you'll do well, so don't worry ok?"

"Thanks, but I'm more concerned with getting to the dance on time."

"Don't worry about that. It's just a dance. There'll be plenty more, so just concentrate on your test ok."

I smiled. You really can't blame me; Sakura has that effect on everyone. Just being around her will make ever the grumpiest people like Kurogane-san smile. But as much as I love Sakura, the prospect of being tardy loomed over my head. Pausing for a moment as we approached the school gate, we quickly uttered our good-byes and headed to class.

"You barely made, dude." Ryuo whispered to me as I slid into my seat. The bell promptly rang and class began. For once, Ryuo didn't even attempt to talk to me in class. He probably thought I was going to be moody today. I always get moody whenever I don't want to talk about things. Just after Sakura transferred, I always left the room whenever her name was brought up, which at times was extremely to do considering we were in the middle of class. It took a while before I realized that I liked, no, loved her. It humbled me in a way, knowing that there are things in life that are totally out of your control, like matters of the heart.

Later, I realized that leaving the room was probably the worst thing I could have done when you tried to talk to the object of your affections. But, in a way, it was a blessing in disguise. When I went to apologize to Sakura for being so rude, she forgave me without asking any questions. She is so compassionate and understanding towards others; it was then that I had no doubt that she was my number one.

After that little stroll down memory lane, it dawned on me that I was in school, and unless I want to fail another test, I should probably pay attention. So I took notes, raised my hand, and answered questions. Before I knew it, the day was over, and I was to take my retake in ten minutes. Tomoyo, Ryuo, Sakura, and I briefly met near the gate to go over "Ryuo's New And Improved Patented Foolproof Plan". Of course, I had my doubts; Murphy's Law of everything that can go wrong, will go wrong could pop up anytime, and probably will.

"So," Ryuo said, "Here's the plan. Syaoran- you will take the test. Sakura- you go to Tomoyo's house and get ready. Tomoyo- you get Sakura ready. And finally, I will pick up and deliver Syaoran's clothes to his house after I get ready. Any questions?"

Well, you had to admire his simplicity. There were no questions, as you probably guessed. I guess, because it was so simple, no one, even Ryuo could mess it up.

With that we all went ours separate ways. Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards Tomoyo's place. Ryuo off to his own house. And I sprinted towards the History classroom, wanting to get the test over with as soon as possible. I pray to God this all works out

So, Ryuo's sounds foolproof enough. Don't worry, I'll makes sure to find a way through.


End file.
